Lancing devices are known in the medical health-care products industry for piercing the skin to produce blood for analysis. Biochemical analysis of blood samples is a diagnostic tool for determining clinical information. Many point-of-care tests are performed using whole blood, the most common being monitoring diabetic blood glucose level. Other uses for this method include the analysis of oxygen and coagulation based on Prothrombin time measurement. Typically, a drop of blood for this type of analysis is obtained by making a small incision in the fingertip, creating a small wound, which generates a small blood droplet on the surface of the skin.
Early methods of lancing included piercing or slicing the skin with a needle or razor. Current methods utilize lancing devices that contain a multitude of spring, cam and mass actuators to drive the lancet. These include cantilever springs, diaphragms, coil springs, as well as gravity plumbs used to drive the lancet. Typically, the device is pre-cocked or the user cocks the device. The device is held against the skin and the user, or pressure from the users skin, mechanically triggers the ballistic launch of the lancet. The forward movement and depth of skin penetration of the lancet is determined by a mechanical stop and/or dampening, as well as a spring or cam to retract the lancet. Such devices have the possibility of multiple strikes due to recoil, in addition to vibratory stimulation of the skin as the driver impacts the end of the launcher stop, and only allow for rough control for skin thickness variation. Different skin thickness may yield different results in terms of pain perception, blood yield and success rate of obtaining blood between different users of the lancing device.
Success rate generally encompasses the probability of producing a blood sample with one lancing action, which is sufficient in volume to perform the desired analytical test. The blood may appear spontaneously at the surface of the skin, or may be “milked” from the wound. Milking generally involves pressing the side of the digit, or in proximity of the wound to express the blood to the surface. The blood droplet produced by the lancing action must reach the surface of the skin to be viable for testing. For a one-step lance and blood sample acquisition method, spontaneous blood droplet formation is requisite. Then it is possible to interface the test strip with the lancing process for metabolite testing.
When using existing methods, blood often flows from the cut blood vessels but is then trapped below the surface of the skin, forming a hematoma. In other instances, a wound is created, but no blood flows from the wound. In either case, the lancing process cannot be combined with the sample acquisition and testing step. Spontaneous blood droplet generation with current mechanical launching system varies between launcher types but on average it is about 50% of lancet strikes, which would be spontaneous. Otherwise milking is required to yield blood. Mechanical launchers are unlikely to provide the means for integrated sample acquisition and testing if one out of every two strikes does not yield a spontaneous blood sample.
Many diabetic patients (insulin dependent) are required to self-test for blood glucose levels five to six times daily. Reducing the number of steps required for testing would increase compliance with testing regimes. A one-step testing procedure where test strips are integrated with lancing and sample generation would achieve a simplified testing regimen. Improved compliance is directly correlated with long-term management of the complications arising from diabetes including retinopathies, neuropathies, renal failure and peripheral vascular degeneration resulting from large variations in glucose levels in the blood. Tight control of plasma glucose through frequent testing is therefore mandatory for disease management.
Another problem frequently encountered by patients who must use lancing equipment to obtain and analyze blood samples is the amount of manual dexterity and hand-eye coordination required to properly operate the lancing and sample testing equipment due to retinopathies and neuropathies particularly, severe in elderly diabetic patients. For those patients, operating existing lancet and sample testing equipment can be a challenge. Once a blood droplet is created, that droplet must then be guided into a receiving channel of a small test strip or the like. If the sample placement on the strip is unsuccessful, repetition of the entire procedure including re-lancing the skin to obtain a new blood droplet is necessary.
What is needed is a device, which can reliably, repeatedly and painlessly generate spontaneous blood samples. In addition, a method for performing analytical testing on a sample that does not require a high degree of manual dexterity or hand-eye coordination is required. Integrating sample generation (lancing) with sample testing (sample to test strip) will result in a simple one-step testing procedure resulting in better disease management through increased compliance with self testing regimes.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a system is provided that controls movement of a lancet. One or more processors execute program instructions and receive a data set. The program instructions are executed to cause the processor to, cause force to be applied to the lancet to thereby cause the lancet to move in a first direction toward a target, monitor position and speed of the lancet as the lancet moves in the first direction, adjust the application of force to the lancet as the lancet moves in the first direction to achieve a desired speed of the lancet, and adjust the application of force to the lancet when the lancet contacts the target so that the lancet penetrates the target within a desired range of speed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a program product for use in a processor executes program steps recorded in a computer-readable media to perform a method for controlling movement of a lancet. A recordable media is provided. A program of computer-readable instructions executable by the processor to perform operations performs the following: causies force to be applied the lancet to thereby cause the lancet to move in a first direction toward a target, monitors position and speed of the lancet as the lancet moves in the first direction, adjusts the application of force to the lancet as the lancet moves in the first direction to achieve a desired speed of the lancet, and adjusts the application of force to the lancet when the lancet contacts the target so that the lancet penetrates the target within a desired range of speed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a system controls movement of a lancet. One or more processors execute program instructions and receive a data set. The program instructions cause the system to perform operations including, applying a launching force to the lancet so that the lancet moves in a first direction toward a skin target, controlling the application of the launching force to the lancet to thereby control the movement of the lancet as it moves in the first direction toward the skin target, and applying a withdraw force to the lancet so that the lancet moves in a second direction away from the target.